Potters to the Past!
by TheWiseOldSageBrush
Summary: Albus receives a shiny new time turner for studies. Add in James Sirius Potter, an unfortunate Lily, and some magical sand, and you have three Marauders in the making! Time-Travel story :D Cover Image from Google Images :3
1. James, We Are In SO Much Trouble!

**Here you go! Literally took me two minutes. My interpretation of a Next-Generation Time -Travel story! Original, I know. Still, here's my take on it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the ferret that is Draco Malfoy. **

* * *

Having just left Transfiguration, Lily Luna Potter stopped to check her new time-table. First week was always a little hectic. Next, she had Charms.

Walking down the Charms corridor, Lily groaned when she saw her two incredibly annoying brother a few metres away from her. They appeared to be having an argument.

"Just one go? Please, Al! I'll..er..do your Potions homework all week!"

If James was willing to get up of his arse to do that, he must really want something.

"No way, James, I told Ne-Professor Longbottom I'd look after it. These are brand new, and seriously rare. You're not touching it." she heard Albus reply. Now Lily was curious.

"Plus, having _you_ do my Potions homework would not be a good thing."

Intrigued, Lily shouted, "Oi! You too! What's got James in such a frenzy?", grinning from ear to ear.

"Al has a time-turner here! One of those fancy new ones! And he won't even let my borrow it for one tiny prank!" was James' answer.

"If I let you borrow it, I'd never see it again. Besides, it's neither of your businesses." said Albus, as he made to tuck the tiny golden object back in his robe pocket.

"No you don't!"

Lily watched in horror as James knocked the instrument from Albus' hand, shocked as it fell to the floor.

The glass smashing made barely a tinkle noise.

The billows of sand that poured from the item though, were hard to miss.

Lily had enough time to squeal, "James, we are in _so._ much. trouble!" before they were engulfed in the Time Turners contents, unaware of what exactly would happen next.

* * *

**Not very long, huh?Oh well! Quality over quantity. XD Well, I hope this is quality. Not bad for a chocolate-loving-twelve-year-old-maniac-with-acces s-to-the-internet!**

**REVIEW! Because aquaboats.**

**Here's my awesome quote :3 - "Hearts are like time-turners, they shouldn't be broken..."**

**Deep, I know.**


	2. Shut It, Jamathy!

**Do I really need to run through the disclaimer again?**

**Well, I said I'd update, and here it is! Hope you enjoy.**

Groaning, Lily groggily came to. Her eyelids fluttered as she became aware of the sunlight tickling her face. She didn't remember leaving the window open last night. Maybe it had been Éilis, or Olivia, or Maria. Oh well, warm weather in September was certainly very lucky.

Lily lay still for a few minutes, basking in the glow of warmth. _'I wonder how long until Jane, Louise and Éilis will wake me up. I must have been lying here for quite some time.'_

Time? Time Turner!  
Lily opened her eyes, now fully awake. Where were James and Al? And the sand, and the Time Turner?

Lost in her panicked thoughts, she didn't see him until he was right in front of her.

No trace of sleep left in her adrenalin-filled body, Lily Potter realised with a jolt that she was looking into the face of a skinnier, younger Sirius Black.

_x_X_x_

* * *

_x_X_x_

_'What in Merlin's name am I doing outside Hagrid's House just after dawn?_' Was the first thought Albus Severus Potter had, as he pushed himself up off the grass,_ 'And how the bloody hell did I get here?'_

Picking himself up off the ground, Al inspected himself and his surroundings. He had no broken bones, but he was sure that he was going to have a huge bruise on his temple, and the grass stains on his robe weren't doing him any favours.

What had James done? They could be in a completely different time zone, all because of him. And where was little Lily? Albus was sure he'd failed any Sibling of the Year awards available. Losing your sister in a mystery year wasn't exactly your ideal entry. What if she'd been killed by Witch Hunters in some past century? The red hair didn't exactly help. What if she'd been ripped apart by one of Grindelwald's Inferi? Or...what if she'd been captured, and was currently being torturted by Death Eaters? He had to go find her, as soon as possible.

_x_X_x_

* * *

_x_X_x_

James, however, was having a brilliant time. Despite his awful introduction

("I don't think I've seen you 'round before. What's your name?"  
"Jammmme...athy."  
"Jamathy?"  
"No, no, that's my...erm, nickname. My real name is Steven. Um, Steven Wittenberger."  
"Steven...Wittenberger, did you say?"  
"No, well yes, but I-Can-Where-er, may I see the Headmaster, please?"),

he was now chatting avidly with James Potter the First and Sirius Black about various pranks that each had pulled, letting out a bellow of laughter here and there on his way to the Headmaster's Office.

When they'd found him wandering the corridors, James had been shrewd enough to realise that these people were Padfoot and Prongs, and that it would be foolish to use his real name around them, looking like Jame's twin was enough. He'd been forced to make up a false name, and, well Brianimus Fungeltonum wasn't the epitome of class, was it?

Oh well, he'd have time for all that later. Lily and Albus would be fine, he was simply going to spend his day talking to his name-sakes. He didn't know what had happened, but after all, this was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity, and one that he was NOT going to miss.

_x_X_x_

* * *

_x_X_x_

Albus Dumbledore, had been having a fairly normal day so far. He'd been to the Great Hall for breakfast already, and had manage to eat three whole bags of sherbert lemon, and was now preparing for his weekly meeting with Professor McGonagall. This, however, would very soon change. Of course, Albus expected as much...

At the knock on his door, he flicked his wand, and as he looked up Professor Dumbledore saw resident-celebrities, Black and Potter.

"Professor Dumbledore, we found this boy wandering the corridors this morning. He wants to speak to you." said Mr. Black, grinning from ear to ear. "Boy? I'm the same age as you!" was the loud protest from the mystery student.

"Shut it, Jamathy." said Mr. Potter with a laugh.  
Yes, Albus Dumbledore had an inkling that his fairly normal day had come to an abrupt end.

**Ta-da! So, who's story should I stick with for the next chapter?**

**REVIEW! Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**Oh, and that name, Éilis, is pronounced "ay+lish". I'm Irish, and it's the first thing that came to mind.**

**Hopefully I'll see you sometime soon!**

**~ Eimear, AKA TheWiseOldSageBrush.**


	3. Finders Keepers

**I wrote this purely out of boredom, and the need to put something down on paper. Or . Same difference.**

**Anywho-ha, hope you enjoy!**

Scorpius Malfoy sauntered down the Charms corridor, looking smug. He had just successfully gotten Gladys Murphy to go on a date with him. She was quite a catch. Then again, so was he. The Slytherin paused to brush his trademark platinum blond from in the reflection of a shiny objection he had picked up a few minutes ago. He no idea what it was was, but the glittering gold object was attached to a long chain, so he supposed someone had lost a necklace.

Oh well. Finders keepers.

* * *

Rose was stressed. _Very_ stressed. Three of her cousins had gone missing_ in the same day_. And she had absolutely no clue what kind of shenanigans they had gotten themselves into. There was no evidence as to where they'd gone, as she was the only one who seemed to care. She had looked through Hogwarts: A History for just about the fortieth time today for anything addressing mysterious disappearances. She had even owled her father (the Weasley Clan had decided that letting Hermione or Molly know about this would be a big mistake, and Rose had reluctantly agreed), asking him to check on the muggle Missing Persons list.

Perhaps she didn't have enough books. Yes, that must be the case. Rose wondered if there was a section on Lost Relatives in the Hogwart Library. She doubted it. Rose had never seen such a thing on one of her many rounds in the Library.

Ugh. Maybe they _should_ take this to Hermione.

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Library

**'Lo, creatures of earth! How are yous all keeping? I finally wrote Chapter 4! **

**It's very short, but hey, mine are always short.**

**I should change my name to "Procrastination".**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Swallowing a gasp, Lily pushed herself up on the stone with scratched palms. The dark-haired boy eyed her with caution. Slowly, she rose to her full height. He was still a lot taller than her, and his hair was chin-length and fell in waves. His eyes were a stormy grey colour. He wore a green and silver tie around his neck.

A Slytherin. And probably a Black.

He spoke, and his voice was low and clear.

* * *

Albus had nothing to do, so he began walking up towards the castle. He'd have to find the Head in this time. And the thought of sitting opposite someone other than Professor McGonagall and her Ginger Newts was unnerving. Of course, he'd never been sent to the Headmistress' office in trouble. He was a model student.

Well, _was_.

He wondered what James was doing as he walked up the stone steps into the school. Hopefully they'd all been sent to the same time.

James would likely laugh and joke in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort. Albus shoved that thought out of his mind. No use being pessimistic.

Walking along the corridors were a few people, but there was no one Albus recognised. He could see where some bits of the school had been rebuilt after the Battle of Hogwarts, though much was the same.

In fact, he must be somewhere near the...

Library.

Excellent.

Perhaps there were books on time travel back in this time. Or maybe he had even gone forward. It was time to find out.

The first thing Albums noticed when he walked in was how much younger Madam Pince looked. There were no streaks of grey in her dark hair, and nor had she any wrinkles. She gave him an odd look as he went by.

Definitely in the past then. But not too back if Madam Pince was here.

Then looking around, Albus nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his namesake holed up in the corner of the library, surrounded by books of all hue and size.

He gulped.

* * *

**Review please! And thanks for taking interest!**

**~ Eimear. ㈷3**


	5. My name is, um, Luna

**Hey.**

**This chapter is just a filler. I'm trying to avoid excuses here, but I've been kinda busy with school and what not.**

* * *

"What's a Gryffindor like you doing lying outside so early in the morning?"

And he was right. She had been sprawled out on the cold stone steps outside Hogwarts. How long had she been there?

He was looking at her with a piercing stare. She said nothing. Silence. He obviously wasn't very talkative. Nervously, she cleared her throat.

"Hello. My name is..." What could she say? Her name might be dangerous in this time. "um, Luna."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't know any Lunas. Are you new?"

What harm could it do? "Yes."

"What's your surname? I may know your family." he said in his smooth tone.

She was about to give him a made-up answer, when he added "If they're pureblood that is."

At this her temper flared.

"What should it matter? You sound like a death eater!" the moment it left her mouth, Lily regretted it. It could be perilous to have knowledge of Voldie's minions, especially it this unknown time period. She awaited his reaction.

He sent her a supisicous glance. Then he said "Be mindful of what you're saying, and who you're talking to, Gryffindor."

He spun round and swaggered off, leaving her standing alone, still frowning.

* * *

**Hopefully that has cleared a lot up. **

**To that particular reviewer; I think my aim was to confuse the read a little at the beginning. I think you'll understand now though.**

**Please review!**

**~Eimear.**


End file.
